The Departure and the Reunion
by BonesLover7566
Summary: This is my take on Season 5 Episode 22 and Seaon 6 where everyone is saying their goodbyes at the airport. No Hannah doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**The Departure and the Reunion**

 **A/N This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction. I have been a long time member and have been reading fanfics again just recently. I welcome all feedback, reviews, follows and likes.**

 **This is my take on Bones Season 5, Episode 22 Season Finale and the beginning of Season 6, Episode 1.**

 **I will be shaking things up by starting at the airport where everyone is saying their goodbyes for a year, and Hannah doesn't exist.**

 **Chapter 1**

As Brennan and Daisy Wick are waiting in line to board their plane headed to the Maluku Islands in Indonesia, the others, except Seeley Booth, have gathered to say goodbye to them.

Angela and Hodgins are waiting to board their flight to Paris, France and are talking quietly about their plans once they reach Paris. Seeley Booth is not there as he is getting ready to leave for Afghanistan and is stuck on base.

Daisy and Dr. Lance Sweets are engaged and are talking privately about promising to wait for each other during the year they are going to be gone. They both have agreed to wait for the other for the year and will be getting married when Daisy returns from Maluku.

As they are talking quietly, Saroyan or more affectionately referred to as Cam, is talking with Temperance and hugging her, she notices Booth walking towards them carrying his huge pack on his back.

"Look who's here," she says to Brennan as she turns her head to see Booth approaching them. "I thought you were in Afghanistan," Brennan says to Booth as the two embrace. He tells her he needed to see her before they both left for their destinations. "So I snuck off the base because I needed to see you."

The announcement for Brennan's flight comes over the PA system as Booth and Brennan are still hugging. Hearing the flight announcement, they reluctantly separate. They slowly pull apart and they hold hands.

"Booth, they're calling my flight," Brennan tells Booth. "Yes they are Bones", he replies using the nickname he gave Brennan a long time ago. "Before you go, Bones let's agree to meet at the reflecting pool, on the Mall…" he says as Brennan says "I know by the coffee cart in a year". Once again the announcement for the flight departing for the Maluku Islands and is currently boarding comes over the PA system.

"I need to go Booth", Brennan tells Booth. Nodding Booth says "One year, Bones". He pulls her close to him again, almost to the point of kissing her, but holds her hand instead move apart.

Brennan slings her carry-on bag over her shoulder as she watches Booth walk away. Turning back again, she looks for Daisy who has been quietly waiting for Brennan to say goodbye to Booth, already done saying goodbye to Sweets herself.

After all the goodbyes have been said, Brennan and Daisy move with the rest of the passengers through the gate and onto the plane. Both ladies stow their carry-ons into the overhead bins and take their respective seats in first class. As they are waiting for take-off the plane starts to fill up with passengers.

After all the passengers board the plane, the doors are closed and the plane readies to taxi down the runway for take-off.

Right after Brennan and Daisy depart Angela and Hodgins' flight to Paris is called for boarding. A quick group hug with Cam, Angela and Hodgins turn to the gate and board their flight for Paris.

Seeing her team off to various parts of the world for a year, both Cam and Sweets both walk back through the airport and out to the parking where their cars are waiting for them.

Cam and Sweets say their goodbyes too and each walks to their car, getting in and leaving the airport.

Once back at the Jeffersonian, Cam looks around at the empty lab and the platform taking in the silence. Usually the lab is bustling with the sounds of the squints and Brennan examining whatever body happens to be on the table at that particular moment.

Cam walks past the Bone Room on her way to her office and glances in the empty room, noting the silence, On any given day the Bone Room would be active with the squints going in and out; with Brennan looking at whatever set of bones are on that particular table. And then there is always Hodgins or Angela or whichever aquint happens to be available that day helping Brennan to identify the remains.

Going on, Cam walks past Brennan's office. She just glances in, noting the way she left her desk tidy with everything put away in its place. Next Cam walks past Angela's office and notes that hers is just as neat and tidy as Brennan's.

Finally reaching her office, she walks in and tidies up her desk making sure to put away everything before gathering what she will be taking with her. Satisfied that everything is in its place, Cam gathers up her bag and the stuff she is taking with her and exits her office making sure the door is closed behind her. Nodding to the security guard on her way out, she tells them her and her team will be back in a year.

"Bye Dr. Saroyan! Have a great year. We will see you in a year, and don't worry we'll keep Dr. Brennan's lab safe and secure for her until she gets back". Nodding again she thanks the security guard and exits the Jeffersonian.

Cam walks to her car in the parking lot and opens the door and then opens the passenger door depositing her things on the back seat, closing the door and then getting into the driver's seat and starting her car, heading for the exit and home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Departure and the Reunion**

 **A/N This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction. I have been a long time member and have been reading fanfics again just recently. I welcome all feedback, reviews, follows and likes.**

 **This is my take on Bones Season 5, Episode 22 Season Finale and the beginning of Season 6, Episode 1.**

 **I will be shaking things up by starting at the airport where everyone is saying their goodbyes for a year, and Hannah doesn't exist.**

 **Chapter 1**

As Brennan and Daisy Wick are waiting in line to board their plane headed to the Maluku Islands in Indonesia, the others, except Seeley Booth, have gathered to say goodbye to them.

Angela and Hodgins are waiting to board their flight to Paris, France and are talking quietly about their plans once they reach Paris. Seeley Booth is not there as he is getting ready to leave for Afghanistan and is stuck on base.

Daisy and Dr. Lance Sweets are engaged and are talking privately about promising to wait for each other during the year they are going to be gone. They both have agreed to wait for the other for the year and will be getting married when Daisy returns from Maluku.

As they are talking quietly, Saroyan or more affectionately referred to as Cam, is talking with Temperance and hugging her, she notices Booth walking towards them carrying his huge pack on his back.

"Look who's here," she says to Brennan as she turns her head to see Booth approaching them. "I thought you were in Afghanistan," Brennan says to Booth as the two embrace. He tells her he needed to see her before they both left for their destinations. "So I snuck off the base because I needed to see you."

The announcement for Brennan's flight comes over the PA system as Booth and Brennan are still hugging. Hearing the flight announcement, they reluctantly separate. They slowly pull apart and they hold hands.

"Booth, they're calling my flight," Brennan tells Booth. "Yes they are Bones", he replies using the nickname he gave Brennan a long time ago. "Before you go, Bones let's agree to meet at the reflecting pool, on the Mall…" he says as Brennan says "I know by the coffee cart in a year". Once again the announcement for the flight departing for the Maluku Islands and is currently boarding comes over the PA system.

"I need to go Booth", Brennan tells Booth. Nodding Booth says "One year, Bones". He pulls her close to him again, almost to the point of kissing her, but holds her hand instead move apart.

Brennan slings her carry-on bag over her shoulder as she watches Booth walk away. Turning back again, she looks for Daisy who has been quietly waiting for Brennan to say goodbye to Booth, already done saying goodbye to Sweets herself.

After all the goodbyes have been said, Brennan and Daisy move with the rest of the passengers through the gate and onto the plane. Both ladies stow their carry-ons into the overhead bins and take their respective seats in first class. As they are waiting for take-off the plane starts to fill up with passengers.

After all the passengers board the plane, the doors are closed and the plane readies to taxi down the runway for take-off.

Right after Brennan and Daisy depart Angela and Hodgins' flight to Paris is called for boarding. A quick group hug with Cam, Angela and Hodgins turn to the gate and board their flight for Paris.

Seeing her team off to various parts of the world for a year, both Cam and Sweets both walk back through the airport and out to the parking where their cars are waiting for them.

Cam and Sweets say their goodbyes too and each walks to their car, getting in and leaving the airport.

Once back at the Jeffersonian, Cam looks around at the empty lab and the platform taking in the silence. Usually the lab is bustling with the sounds of the squints and Brennan examining whatever body happens to be on the table at that particular moment.

Cam walks past the Bone Room on her way to her office and glances in the empty room, noting the silence, On any given day the Bone Room would be active with the squints going in and out; with Brennan looking at whatever set of bones are on that particular table. And then there is always Hodgins or Angela or whichever aquint happens to be available that day helping Brennan to identify the remains.

Going on, Cam walks past Brennan's office. She just glances in, noting the way she left her desk tidy with everything put away in its place. Next Cam walks past Angela's office and notes that hers is just as neat and tidy as Brennan's.

Finally reaching her office, she walks in and tidies up her desk making sure to put away everything before gathering what she will be taking with her. Satisfied that everything is in its place, Cam gathers up her bag and the stuff she is taking with her and exits her office making sure the door is closed behind her. Nodding to the security guard on her way out, she tells them her and her team will be back in a year.

"Bye Dr. Saroyan! Have a great year. We will see you in a year, and don't worry we'll keep Dr. Brennan's lab safe and secure for her until she gets back". Nodding again she thanks the security guard and exits the Jeffersonian.

Cam walks to her car in the parking lot and opens the door and then opens the passenger door depositing her things on the back seat, closing the door and then getting into the driver's seat and starting her car, heading for the exit and home.


End file.
